


Sweet Harmony

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jazz - Freeform, Monsters, Music, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's trumpet barked out a solemn counterpoint to Marie's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Jim's trumpet barked out a solemn counterpoint to Marie's voice. There was Ellis on bass too, to round things out, but music hadn't touched him the same way it had the others. Oh sure, he was solid as they came – nothin' wrong with his playing. He had soul, sure, but he didn't have that little extra, the way Marie's voice could make the world what she wanted for a bit. Or the way Jim's trumpet could wake the dead.

When the screaming started up outside, it wasn't Ellis grabbing a shotgun, a sword, and a spellbook, runnin' towards the fight.


End file.
